jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A-Bomb (Rick Jones)
A-Bomb '(Voiced by Seth Green) is Hulk's best friend and one of the founders of The Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Powers. *'Destiny Force: On rare occasions, and through unusual circumstances, Jones has been able to tap into a mysterious, near-limitless energy sources known as the Destiny Force. The Destiny force is believed to be inherent in all humanity. Jones has used this power to alter reality in the past by bringing figures from his own imagination to life or even figures from different times of existence. He has proven able to render thousands of Kree and Skrull warriors immobile with a thought, single-handedly overcome the Atlantean army, augment all of his own physical attributes, heal himself after sustaining life threatening energies and levitate. The full limits of the Destiny Force, its overall nature, why only Jones has been able to harness it at only certain times is unknown. *'Physical Transformation:' After being exposed to a weapon powered by gamma radiation designed for use against the Hulk, Jones was mutated by the radiation. As a result, Jones can transform into a superhuman form that resembles the Abomination. Jones has demonstrated the ability to transform at will and, when doing so, gains an additional 4 feet 3 inches in height and 1,835 pounds of muscle, bone and connective tissue to his frame. Jones' skin takes on a scaly sort of appearance, his eyes change color and his hair disappears. A-Bomb also has the ability to roll up into a wrecking ball and fires away. *'Superhuman Strength:' While transformed into A-Bomb, Jones' musculature, connective tissues and skeletal structure are augmented to levels far beyond those of ordinary humans. As a result, his strength is augmented to great superhuman levels. At his peak, he possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift roughly 100 tons of weight. *'Suspended Aging': For all intents and purposes A-Bomb does not age. Due to his great healing factor that regenerates his cells, and with the gamma energy and Destiny force that empowers him, A-Bomb does not age at all. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Jones' musculature as A-Bomb is more efficient than that of an ordinary human. As a result, his muscles produce less fatigue toxins during physical activity than those of normal humans. Though the exact limit of his stamina isn't known, he can at least exert himself for several hours without fatigue impairing his overall capabilities. *'Superhuman Durability:' As A-Bomb, Jones' superhuman body is much tougher and more resistant to injury than that of an ordinary human. Since Jones' ability to transform into his superhuman form is a recent development, the full limits of his resistance to injury isn't known. However, his hide is exceptionally tough and can withstand repeated blows by a foe as physically powerful as the Red Hulk without sustaining injury. His body can also withstand falls from great heights and exposure to temperature extremes without being damaged. He has also demonstrated that his hide is bulletproof. *'Self Sustenance:' A-Bomb does not need air, water, food, or sleep to survive. *'Camouflage:' He also has a camouflage ability, being able to turn nearly invisible to match his environment. Equipment *He got a laser foot from the Red-Hulk-Buster. He later got the Gamma Rocket Launcher which can shoot out a powerful gamma blast, which Red Hulk gave to him telling him, "Don't ever say i didn't do nothing for ya Jones.", and which A-Bomb accidentally pulled the trigger, which, unfortunately was aimed at Red, and singed his body and hair. Trivia. * Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Monsters Category:Comic Relief Category:Superheroes Category:Avengers Category:Gamma Heroes Category:Super Strength Characters Category:Invisibility Power Category:Disney characters Category:Marvel Heroes